1. Field
The present specification generally relates to active wiring board interconnects and, more specifically, to modular active board subassemblies and printed wiring board assemblies comprising the same.
2. Technical Background
High performance computers require high speed data interconnections between hundreds or even thousands of discrete processing units. In a typical computer system these processors may be deployed on multiple printed wiring boards installed in several different racks. As data rate requirements increase, the growing cost and physical size of electrical interconnection cables has driven system architects to switch to optical links. The trend toward optical interconnects, which started in long- and medium-length rack-to-rack links, is continuing as the demand for high speed data interconnections increases. However, the use of traditional “cables” to bring optical signals directly to processing units is cumbersome and requires the use of connectors on the board surface proximate the processing units which take up valuable space on the mounting surface of the printed wiring board. Further, placement of the optical cables over the surface of the board can interfere with air flow over the board and, as a result, adversely impact the cooling of electronic circuits located on the board. Accordingly, a need exists for alternative optical interconnects.